


Just You Wait and See

by LadyFerrum



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst's my game, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love Vera Lynn, Music, One Shot, Post-Valentine brothers attack, This wasn't supposed to be a fic but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum
Summary: Integra reflects on some early memories from her childhood when Seras comes to her in need of support.





	Just You Wait and See

Arthur Hellsing owned a record player that he loved to listen to in his study. He had many records from various artists, but his absolute favorite was from a woman known as “ _the Forces’ Sweetheart_ ”. When times got rough during the Second World War, Arthur knew he could simply play one of her records and instantly feel his spirit being uplifted just by the sound of her voice telling him to look for a brighter tomorrow.

After Integra was born many years later, Arthur sang to her those same songs along with that record player of his whenever she felt down herself; he wasn't the best at singing, but he did it with heart. Integra got embarrassed at times because of how silly and old-fashioned it was but it never failed to make her smile.

On his deathbed, Arthur managed to still sing a little to Integra. He sang of meeting her again on a sunny day and to keep smiling like she always did until those blue skies drove the dark clouds far away from her.

Integra wanted to get rid of the player and its records shortly after inheriting the family position from her late father in order to move on but the thought of letting it go pained her too greatly as it was one of her last sources of joy in her life. She ended up storing the entire thing away in an unused section of the manor and never spoke or thought of it again.

A few days after the Valentine Brothers attack, Seras came to Integra in tears over what she had done to Integra’s men and how she felt like her world was ending. At that moment, Integra was reminded of her younger self and found herself embracing Seras as she started to sing her most favorite song from long ago. She was no singer herself but like her father before her, she did it with heart. She sang of a brighter tomorrow with bluebirds bringing love and laughter to Dover.

“Just you wait and see,” she sang softly, wiping the tears away from Seras’ eyes.


End file.
